Power adapters of different power ratings (e.g., 35, 50, 65, and 90 watt adapters) having the same plug size enable such power adapters to be interchangeably connected to different electronic devices (e.g., computer devices and/or docking stations). However, a particular adapter may be unable to provide sufficient power to enable the electronic device to operate at a full or even reduced performance level. Further, in order to determine whether the adapter has sufficient power to operate the computer device at a full or even a reduced performance level, a user must wait until the computer boots before receiving any indication of a performance issue relating to the power adapter.